War-Zone
by SterekFreak
Summary: Werewolves have been exposed for about 6 years now. The bad part, the supernatural and humans are at war. Stiles is the son of the head on the human army. Derek is the Alpha of a powerful pack. What will happen when they meet. Stiles!Derek


The Lycans had wisconsin, the part of Michigan that sticks out of it, Montana, Iowa, Nebraska, North Dakota, South Dakota, Wyoming, Minnesota, Idaho, Oregon, Washington, and part of northern Nevada and California. Everyone had either fled or been turned so there were no humans in that part of the country.

We were at war with the lycans. More commonly known as werewolves. Stiles Stilinski knew that. He knew that before he even knew how to walk and talk. His father was the head of the STWA (Specialy Trained Werewolf Army).

**IHIHI**

Stiles was sitting in his room on the base. Fort Montore was on the front lines in the USA. Located in Beacon Hills California. He was studying for his history final in Mr. Benson's class. Events from earlier. He couldn't stand being told what to do.

_Go to Captan Ben and do those drills._

_Pick up that fallen gun rack._

_Do three laps around the base._

And the worst one yet. It was from his father. _Go get me a sandwitch_. He was told that every day It wasn't anything major, but it was the little digs and coments that got under his skin.

Getting up off his bed, he went outside and snuck off the base through a cut in the fance that he made a few months ago. There was a place on a cliff that overlooked the city in the middle of the woods. Even though he was a sitting duck, he didn't care. He hadn't been attacked yet. only startled.

"You know," Stiles turned around to a male voice behind him. He didn't have a weapon so he was scared, "You really shouldn't walk around these woods alone. You never know who else is out here." He was in the shadows He started walking past Stiles to look at the city.

"Who are you." His voice was cold and stern. Stiles was always told never to show fear. He had years of lessons. He was the son of the STWA Chief and for god's sake it was time to start acting like it!

The man turned to Stiles with a scowl on his face, but something in his eyes told... _something._ Stiles didn't know what it was but _something _told him he could trust this man. He held out his hand and said, "Derek"

Stiles stood there, staring. Was he wrong about 'Derek', probably not. But, what can he loose right. He took his hand and said, "Stiles". Derek turned to leave but Stiles stopped him. "Wait. Who are you?"

"I told you, i'm Derek." Stiles could tell then that he never showed any emotion. Even pain.

"I mean _really_, who are you."

This time no reply came. He just walked off leaving Stiles to his thoughts. Well, one thought.

_'What the hell just happened?!'_

**IHIHI**

Stiles was sitting in his dest chair. After he met that so called 'Derek' in the woods, he headed back. _'Why would he reveal himself to me. Why wouldn't he tell me anything other then his name. Wait that's stupid, why would he tell me his name period. _Were all thoughts that flooded his head.

"Hey, hey, hey." The most recognizable voice brought Stiles out of my thought's. Lydia, his best friend, walked into his room with Danny and Allison. "Whatcha been up to."

"Nothin. Just studying for my history final."

Lydia smirked. "Yea right. I can always tell when something happened someone and they don't want to tell. Now _SPILL_!" Know one can argue with Lydia. Stiles learned that at a very young age when he tried to fight for the last video game controller. He almost had his fingers bitten off.

Stiles huffed in defeat and Danny and Allison cheared. "Okay, fine. I snuck out again after-"

"Stiles you what!" Danny was pissing at him.

"My dad waas treating me like a maid again."

"So. Still!"

"Just shut up and let me continue. Anyway I snuck out to the Beacon Hill's over-look. I was there for about 15 minutes. Then someone showed up behind me." Everyone stiffened. He was sure that Lydia even stopped breathing. "I was sure that he was going to do something, but when I looked at him, I don't know. He just looked out over the city and told me his name was Derek. Then he left"

"So let me get this strait. You met a random guy in to woods who met today, who you know nothing about, told you only his name, then walked away, and you trust him?" Allison asked.

"I know it's wierd, but, yea. I trust him. I don't know, i'm kinda scared by it. It all happened so fast I didn't have time to process it."

"Well, I would sleep on it. Figure it out in the morning because us three have military combat training At Seven am tomarrow." With that Lydia, Danny and Allison all got up and left. _Why does this shit always have to happen to me._

Stiles groaned before taking of his pants to get ready for bed. However, he noticed a note in his pocket._ Was that there before?_ What ever he opened it and read-

_**If you want to know more. Meet me at the place again. Monday night at 10:00pm**_

_**Derek Hale**_

Shocked, he put the note down and went to bed. How ever he couldn't fall asleep. Still deciding on what to think. Should he go?

He did. It was worth it. He learned that Derek Hale lives in an old burned out houst at the edge of the woods and doesn't have any family. That was very little but it was enought for Stiles.

**IHIHI**

Derek left a note saying he wanted to meet again. The only problem was that he barely knew the kid. _Why would I do that._ Was the question. He went back to the pack house to tell everyone.

"Where have you been Derek. We started pack training an hour and a half ago. As the alpha you should-"

"Shut up Scott. _You're_ second-in-command beta. You should be able train them. "

Scott had that look on his face that showed he was going to find out. "Okay let me tell you what i've been up to." Derek said sitting down in the living room. "Everyone else get back to training. NOW!" Isaac, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Cora, and Peter, who are the other betas in the pack and all seem to like easedroping, left and went back to training.

"Okay. I was cheching the perimeter this afternoon. I was by the over-look when..."

There was a pause. Probably a very long pause but he hadn't noticed. "When what, Derek." Scott asked quietly. Derek could tell he was nervous and scared at the same time .

"When I smelt Vietnamese cinnamon and Lavender."

There was another langthy pause and then Scott burst out lauphing. "Y-you r-really think that . . ." Then he lauphed again. Derek let his eyes bleed red of the eye's af an Alpha werewolf. Scott shut up and exposed his neck as a sign of backing down. As well he should, but only to his Alpha.

"I'm being serous Scott. In fact I left a note saying that i want to meet again." He said softly.

"Okay. I'm not going to argue but you should know I don't support this either." And with that Scott go up and left the ruins of the burned out living room to join the rest of the pack for trainning. He was yelling at Erica for using her goddess like beauty to seduce and not following protocol.

On monday night, he left his pack to go to meet the mysterious boy in the woods by the town over-look. At around 9:58, Stiles was trying to sneak up on him. He didn't know that Derek was a werewolf (A good thing?) so it was cute to think he could try.

_Did he just call some random kis cute?_

"Don't try to sneak up on me it's never going to work." Derek said. It startled Stiles (That's his name right?) so much he fell out from behind a tree, then tripped on a root, and finally face planted in the dirt.

When he got up he said, "Sorry. But how did you know?" he asked quietly.

No answer came. Stiles and Derek just watched the town night-life from the over-look. No one trying to fill the somehow comfortable silence between them till...

"So, Derek, why did you ask me here?"

He just shrugged.

"Why Don't you tell me about your family." Stiles said slowly. Clearly a little scared of Derek because he was still a complete stranger.

"My family is dead." Derek wispered, closing his eye's, turning away.

"Oh. I'm sorry I-"

"Didn't know. It's okay." Derek said. He turned back to the city and once again, silence took the both of them. This was more, awkward, thick.

"Stiles." His mouth was moving before he told it to. He was a big, bad, broody Alpha for crying aut loud! Why is he suddenly so weak around this kid. "I also live in the same house that they were burned alive in."

"Oh."

Derek started to leave but slipped Stiles another note without him noticing again. And left after saying, "It was nice to meet you Stiles."

_'What the Hell is just happened?!_


End file.
